1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a combustor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas turbine is a type of heat engine which drives a turbine via high-temperature and high-pressure combustion gas, and generally includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Air that enters the gas turbine is compressed by the compressor in the gas turbine, fuel combustion is generated in a distributed manner by using the combustor, and the high-temperature and high-pressure air increases in the turbine, thereby power being produced in the above-described process.
In the combustor, an area where flames are fixed at a proper position without being swept away is referred to as a central recirculation zone (CRZ). To continuously maintain combustion and to accelerate mixing of fuel and an oxidizer in the combustor, it is important to maintain a proper CRZ according to flow.
For this purpose, a swirl needs to be applied to the flow. Generally, a nozzle for generating a swirl is called a swirler. Swirlers are classified into axial swirlers, radial swirlers, tangential swirlers, and cone swirlers, depending on a shape thereof.
Since the swirling strength is determined by the shape of the swirler, the swirling strength may not be controlled according to an engine operating environment and a driving condition.